


A Solo Guide To Wooing Girls

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Idiots in Love, Or do they?, Smug Ben, fluff and snark, frustrated Rey, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: “Rey, you do realize than Ben is attracted to you, right?”“You are kidding.”“Am not. Surely, you must have seen the signs.”“Which signs, Poe? He insults me and makes fun of me every chance he has. Clearly, there is no love lost between us.”“It’s just foreplay.”“Foreplay?!”OR: the Solo family and their weird ways to show affection.





	1. Chapter 1

_Movie nights are fun, movie nights are fun, movie nights are supposed to be fun_ , Rey mentally repeated again and again. Alas, self-affirmations do not work when you add to the equation a certain Ben Solo. The smug bastard entered her life when Finn, her best friend/roommate, started dating Poe, a perfectly fine amicable guy if you ignore his not-so-little skeleton in the closet. It was a mystery for Rey how someone as nice as Poe could befriend an asshole of Ben’s caliber. Turned out, they grew up together, the Solos stepped in when Poe’s parents died and basically adopted him and his bromance with Ben automatically made the nerfherder a part of Finn’s and therefore her life.

Rey had no idea why he decided to make teasing, annoying her and trying to get a raise out of her as much as possible his life mission. At first she’d thought he just hated humanity in general but then she’d seen shy Ben, nerdy Ben, awkward Ben, dorky Ben, even nice guy Ben, but apparently her personal flavor was cocky asshole Ben. And since there was no way to avoid him Rey tried to be an adult in their relationship and simply ignore his teasing and taunting. Oh, she did try but, God, it was hard.

It always started with something small. It was Rey’s turn to choose a movie. She requested Disney and she had to bite her tongue hard when Ben brought new Star Wars movies. She asked for a pineapple on her pizza and got a half an hour lecture on the idiocy of her choice. And, to add insult to the injury, the bastard turned out to be a hardcore Kira/Kylo shipper. And if Rey somehow managed to reign herself during the first movie she completely lost it during the second.

“ _Romantic_?! What the  fuck is wrong with you?” Ben just huffed.

“Are you blind? Just so you know, Desert Rat, the hand-touching scene is probably one of the most romantic moments in the whole franchise.”

“They are enemies, you idiot, not some cosmic Romeo and Juliet,” Rey replied angrily.

“Really? Do enemies often support each other? Kylo _cares_ about Kira. He has feelings for her.”

“Feelings? A monster? Who tortured her friends?”

“They are at war.” Rey rolled her eyes

“He kidnapped and interrogated her.”

“Kylo carried her bridal-style. Sure, that’s how you transport your mortal enemies,” smirked Ben.

“He killed his own father in front of her! And Kira cut his face in half in revenge.”

“Every relationship has its complications,” he brushed it off.

“Complications?!”

“Anyway, it’s a Disney movie hence Kylo is a Disney prince.”

“You are out of your mind,” resolute Rey.

“Am not! His mother is a princess and just look at his hair. You ignore the obvious, Scavenger,” Ben winked at her.

“You ass…” She was interrupted by a doorbell.

“I think it’s delivery guy,” chimed in Poe. “Ben, could you help me, please?”

“Um, sure.”

“The nerve of him,” muttered Rey shooting daggers at his retreating form.

”God, the boy is no flirt,” chuckled Finn.

“Kylo? Obviously. Kidnapping hardly helps to woo a girl,” snorted Rey. “And please, tell me you do not ship Kira with him too.”

“Well, at first I didn’t, but now I kinda can see it. Anyway, I was actually talking about Ben.”

“Finn, how could you… Wait, who was Ben flirting with?” asked Rey confusedly. Finn stared.

“You, of course.” Looking at her incredulous expression he added, “And you give just as good as you get.”

“What?! No, no, you are mistaken. We are not... He isn’t… Ben _hates_ me!” At that Finn laughed.

“You seriously think that?”

“Yes, I do. Believe me, if he had any interest in me, I would know. But Ben only calls me names, annoys the hell out of me and tries to drive me crazy. Who flirt like that?”

“Clearly you haven’t met his parents, “deadpanned Finn.

“What do you mean?” Rey asked confusedly.

“Pizza,” announced Poe.

“And an ungodly concoction of someone’s sick imagination,” added Ben with a smirk. Rey showed him in a shoulder (not that he noticed). They did not return to the topic again.

 

 _Clearly you haven’t met his parents._ The phrase was stuck on repeat in her head on their way to Chandrilla downtown. Rey had never thought she would get to meet Leia Organa-Solo, politician, and Han Solo, ex- racer, but then Poe proposed and she was the closest thing Finn had to family so here they were, stuck in a car with Ben behind the wheel and the lovebirds on a backseat. She didn’t know what to expect from the Solos. Poe wholeheartedly adored them. Ben had somewhat tense relationship with his parents. Finn, when asked, just shrugged, “They are a bit overwhelming”. And apparently the living legends had somewhat unconventional relationships. What kind of family they were? More questions than answers.

“You are quiet.” Rey blinked. For a second Ben seemed to be concerned.

“Sorry, what?”

“You are awfully quiet, Scavenger,” he smirked. _And back to normal_.

“Why do you care?” she retorted.

“I, um, I do not. It’s just weird to see you like that. Are you nervous or what, Desert Rat?”

“I am not, you idiot,” Rey glared at him. “If you are that interested, I overslept and had to skip breakfast.” Truth to be told, she _was_ nervous which led to a night of twisting and turning and missed alarm. And then, having to decide between eating and getting ready, Rey, with her foster background, for the first time in her life opted for mascara instead of food. Still, it was no big deal, she was used to be hungry. It was only after Ben abruptly hit the brakes that she realized she said the last thought out loud.

“Peanut!”

“Rey, why didn’t you tell us?” Finn and Poe gaped at her.

“It’s OK…”

“I’m going to the nearest dinner or something,” announced Ben in no-nonsense tone.

“No! You can’t. We are not going to be late because of me.” She glared at the stubborn man who looked very pointedly at the rear-view mirror. The couple gave him imperceptible nods.

“I don’t know about you, Peanut, but I’m starving,” announced Finn.

“And if we just buy some snacks we can eat in the car and we won’t be late,” supported him his husband. Rey huffed in annoyance.

“Fine.”

“See? It’s not a problem, Sand Cat. Stop worrying that pretty silly head of yours,” teased her Ben. She gave him an eye roll.

They stopped at the next gas station to get some fuel for both the car and themselves. Ben and Finn rushed to the store leaving Poe and Rey on the gas duty. She sighed eyeing the retreating men.

“I don’t get it. How on earth can you be both caring and insulting in one phrase?” Poe huffed.

“What can I say? The boy is a goner.”

“Excuse me? I think I either misheard you or my brain is extremely low on sugar.”

“Rey, you do realize than Ben is attracted to you, right?” She blinked at Poe perplexedly.

“It is even worth than I thought. You haven’t just said that Ben likes me, have you?”

“Actually, yes, I have.” Rey stared and stared.

“You are kidding.”

“Am not. Surely, you must have seen the signs.”

“Which signs, Poe? He insults me and makes fun of me every chance he has. Clearly, there is no love lost between us.”

“It’s just foreplay.”

“ _Foreplay_?!” The man sighed.

“With his upbringing Ben has very peculiar ideas about romance.”

“Oh, please, don’t bring his parents into it.”

“How did you… of course, Finn. Rey, believe me, I know Ben for longer than I can remember and name-calling banter is his way to show affection.”

“As if!”

“And, considering how you snark him back, he probably thinks you are coming on to him.” Rey gasped in shock.

“I do not!”

“It looks like it. For Ben, I mean. You’ll see,” Poe finished cryptically. She wanted to say something but the guys returned with food. Finn handed her a sandwich and a bottle of water she gladly accepted.

“You are a life-savior,” Rey beamed at him. The man smiled back.

“Thank Ben, he knew you hated coffee and their tea was horrible. He even grabbed you some candy.” Well, that was a surprising development.

“You bought me candy?” She looked at her nemesis with wide eyes. He gruffly thrust a colorful package into her hand.

“I did.”

“That’s my favorite.”

“I know.” Rey side-eyed him between the bites.

“Can you actually talk in full sentences?”

“You are very talkative when you aren’t hungry, Scavenger.” Ben gave her a crookedgrin.

“And here I thought you like it.”

“I may.” Rey turned to look at him properly. He studiously ignored her gaze, instead focusing on the road. Poe winked at her from the backseat. Somehow life became even more complicated. They were silent for the rest of the ride.

 

The Solos’ house was nothing like Rey expected. It was neither regal-looking elegant mansion of seasoned politician, nor something flashy and kitschy befitting of a racer. On the contrary, it was a normal house, admittedly big and nice, but nevertheless just as ordinary looking as any other house on the street. The boys were fidgety with anticipation and that, in turn, made her a bit nervous. Logically she knew that both Leia and Han loved Finn (which they confirmed a hundredth time during preliminary phone calls) and looked forward to meeting her but still she was slightly worried. Ben glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

“Ready, Sand Cat?”

“Of course I am.”

“Good.” And he rang the doorbell. At first nothing happened. Then some muffled sounds came from inside the house.

“They are here, you lazy ass, go open the door,” cried an unknown female voice.

“I’m kinda busy, Your Worshipfulness,” gruffly answered a male one.

“Home, sweet home,” deadpanned Ben. The door opened abruptly revealing a miniature woman with braided crown and fierce expression that immediately morphed into a smile.

“You came!” she announced excitingly giving everyone a bone-crushing hug, her strength at odds with her delicate frame. “I’m so happy for you, boys! Take care of my Poe, Finn.”

“Will do, ma’am.” The woman huffed.

“None of this nonsense. Just Leia, OK?” She tugged everyone inside. “And you, you must be Rey! I’m Leia and this is Han,” she pointed to an older slightly scruffy-looking man with a crooked smile. “So nice to finally meet my future daughter-in-law.” Rey froze. Ben dropped the package he was holding.

“I’m not…”

“Mom, we aren’t…”

“They aren’t…”

“Straight to the point, Sweetheart,” smirked Han from behind. “Scare off poor girl before she has even set a foot in our house.” The woman looked slightly abashed.

“Sorry, dear, it’s that Poe is basically my son and Finn is my future son-in-law and you are practically his sister, which makes you…”

“I believe, the word you are looking for is ‘family’,” pointed out another man with sandy hair and a beard. “I’m Luke, her other half.” At a loss, Rey looked confusedly between Han and Luke. “Oh, not that half. He is the husband, I’m the twin. We, Skywalkers, do have our way with words, don’t we?”

“Oh, um, nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is ours. It’s the first time Ben’s brought a girl home,” interjected Leia. Noticing the looks everyone gave her she quickly amended, “I mean, Poe’s brought a girl. I mean, Finn’s girl. Maker, that came out weird. Anyway, we are happy to have you.”

“That we’ve noticed, Princess,” chuckled Han. “Don’t fall over yourself from excitement.”

“Oh, shut up, you nerfherder,” chastised him his wife. “Are you hungry? The food is almost ready.”

“Smells deliciously,” supplied Poe clearly hoping to move the conversation to a safer topic. Leia smiled at him.

“Thank you! I was trying…”

“And failing,” quipped Han.

“…to make a staffed turkey,” she continued giving her husband a death glare. “It’s an heirloom recipe.”

“Of disaster.”

“That’s your fault, you dim-witted idiot! I was supposed to staff it, the rest was your concern,” Leia snapped.

“Oh, really? You only told me to put it in, not to take it out,” retorted Han.

“Yes, that’s exactly not your forte.”

“God, please, not again,” muttered Luke. Dumbstruck, Rey watched as Ben pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration while Poe facepalmed.

“So what is for dinner?” cheerfully asked Finn in hope to diffuse the tension.

“I ordered from Maz’s,” chimed in Luke.

“Thank God,” groaned both Poe and Ben at the same time. Rey could only blink.

 

The dinner continued in the same vein. Leia and Han bickered with various level of hostility, Luke sometimes gave a nonchalant comment, both Poe and Ben expertly rolled their eyes, Finn was trying to make himself scares. At some point the argument between the couple became so heated that they had to leave the room. When the shout match stopped abruptly Rey thought they needed to call the ambulance, but no one even bat an eyelash. The spouses returned a bit later, calm and smiling, with Leia’s lipstick suspiciously smudged all over Han’s face. Apparently that was a perfectly normal occurrence in this household.

After dinner they moved to the living room where everyone divided into small groups. Leia pestered Finn about wedding decorations while her husband jovially discussed with Poe the latest race. Ben positioned himself in a separate armchair cuddling with Chewie, a giant friendly fluffy mutt. Rey found herself naturally gravitating toward Luke, who seemed to be the only marginally sane person in this house.

“Have they always been like this?” she asked gingerly as Leia and Han picked their banter up again.

“Them? Thank God, no. They are much calmer lately,” answered Luke distractedly. Rey chocked on her tea.

“Calmer?”

“You should have seen them back in college. Leia was all justice and order and Han… not so much. I was pretty sure one of them would end the other, I even had a speech for jury why they shouldn’t punish my sister too severely.” Rey blinked. The tiny woman was hardly a serious opponent for her husband.

“Sister? Seriously?” Luke chuckled.

“Han may be a big guy but Leia is _feral_ when pissed. He wouldn’t stand a chance. Anyway, imagine my surprise when one day I returned to my dorm only to see them making out on _my_ bed. They were inseparable ever since, even though half of the time they spent at each other’s throat. And that’s how I learned to knock.”

“That’s… wild.”

“You don’t say. Poor Ben.” Rey glanced dubiously at the man in question.

“Why? He doesn’t look poor to me.” Luke sighed.

“You know, considering how the kid was brought up it’s no wonder he turned out to be slightly fucked up in the process. We are Skywalkers after all,” the man said it as if it explained everything. Noticing Rey’s befuddled expression he continued. “Ben has some really unconventional ideas about relationships. Especially with this _stellar_ example around.” He nodded toward his sister who angrily pocked her husband’s chest.

“You seriously think that?”

“Kid, Leia didn’t lie when she said you are the first girl Ben has ever brought home. He has no idea how to treat a woman properly. Do you know that weird British movie where all the ladies wear nightgowns, the main character sports wet shirt and the proposal goes horribly wrong?” Sudden change of topic left Rey utterly bewildered.

“You mean ‘Pride and Prejudice’?”

“Maybe, I don’t exactly remember. Anyway, it’s basically about my nephew. The first time he asked a girl out she slapped him. Ben has a unique talent to say absolutely wrong things, especially to girls he is attracted to. His idea about romance is to start a fight and if gets verbally abused in return, he’ll probably fall head over heels. The kid has too much of his father in him for his own good.” Her cheeks heated as she remembered Poe’s words. _Considering how you snark him back, he probably thinks you are coming onto him._ Luke didn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t know, Ben grew up with Poe around, and he doesn’t have this problem.”  The bearded man chuckled.

“It’s not like _Poe_ had interested in girls, ever. Good to know that at least one of them is taken since we are going to have another bachelor in the family. You know, I’ve always wondered why Leia made the kid spend his summers with me, old hermit, and not with Lando, the ladies’ man, if she wanted grandkids that much.” Rey nodded faintly waiting for a new reality to settle in. She spent the last couple of years thinking that Ben detested her, now she had to consider quite the opposite. She quickly glanced at him and found him already watching. For a mere second his expression was soft, gentle, almost reverent and then the bastard smirked. _At least, some things never change_.

“Like what you see, Scavenger?” he mouthed. Rey huffed in annoyance. God, the man was infuriating. Beside her Luke droned on some antics he, Han and Lando used to pull in their youth. The day promised to be really long.

 

Rey tossed and turned for hours but sleep kept eluding her. Her head spun with the events of the day. Even worse – it was full of Ben. His smugness, his care and his assholery just didn’t fit together. And then there was what Luke (and Poe, and Finn) told her. _Clearly you haven’t met his parents._ _The boy is a goner. Considering how you snark him back, he probably thinks you are coming on to him. It’s the first time Ben’s brought a girl home. I know._ Things either did not make sense at all or made way too much. One way or another the arrogant attractive bastard frustrated her to no end.

With annoyed huff Rey got out of her bed. Maybe a cup of tea or a glass of water would calm her mind. Bright lights of the hall hit her eyes and momentarily disoriented her. She made a couple of steps unsure of the direction when the door at the end of the hall opened to reveal the very cause of her unrest. Sleepy pajama-clad Ben moved forward looking at her with confusion.

“Rey?” Suddenly she felt an overwhelming surge of anger. How dared he look so relaxed and sleepy and _good_ when all her frustration was his fault? The look on her face was probably very telling because Ben blanched.

“You!” she hissed taking step forward. He took step back. She advanced. He backed down. Finally Rey cornered him against the wall. Ben visibly gulped.

“Rey, what…” She jabbed his chest with no small amount of force. He didn’t even wince. It only added to her infuriation.

“Shut up and listen! I will ask you questions and you will answer only ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Understand?” she snapped punctuating her words with more jabs.

“Yes,” answered Ben with wide eyes

“Do you hate me?” His eyes went even wider.

“What?! Rey, why would…”

“Yes or no?”

“No,” he answered firmly. She narrowed her eyes.

“Do you like me?”

“Yes,” he responded tentatively.

“Like me or _like me_ like me?” kept pressing Rey.

“How would…”

“Yes or no?!”

“Um, yes.” She practically felt the steam rolling from her ears.

“Do you seriously think that name-calling is a proper way to flirt?!”

“Wait, what?” uttered befuddled Ben.

“Because let me tell you that Desert Rat is not a proper endearment name and neither is Scavenger!”

“Rey, please…” She ignored him, too far gone to listen.

“And if you really like me that much, you could ask me for dinner or something, but no, you have to antagonize me every single moment, you asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why can’t you behave like a normal person? Are you getting off on it or are you just enjoying driving me nuts, you smug bastard?! _Are you fucking smiling_?!” She gave him a particularly hard jab. Ben caught her wrist with ease. Only then she noticed his wide-blown pupils and flushed face.

“You talk too much,” he growled darkly into her ear and within a second she was turned around, pressed against the wall and Ben devoured her.

 _This_. This was exactly what his mouth was made for. For kissing the living daylight out of her.  If Rey could form at least one coherent thought, she would wonder why they hadn’t done this earlier. Much more earlier. Preferably the very moment they met. But she couldn’t, not with his warm lips on her or his hands holding her so effortlessly, or his tongue begging for entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world (and maybe it was). Her fingers found their way into his silky locks and Ben groaned into their kiss. Rey nipped his bottom lip in return and his grip on her tensed. And then they heard the sound of glass breaking behind them.

“What the hell?!” They parted to see flaggerbasted Luke standing over a broken glass of water. “Get a room, you exhibitionists. I’m too old for this shit.” He turned abruptly muttering under his breath, “Not again” and “Like father, like son.”

The couple eyed the man until he disappeared and then burst out laughing. Rey buried her face in the crook of Ben’s neck practically sobbing. This was not how she thought this trip would have gone.

“Ben?”

“Um?” he hummed planting a kiss on her neck.

“Let me go, please.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Ben,” she huffed with annoyance.

“Why?” he pouted.

“So that we can talk.”

“Fine,” he conceded delicately putting her on the ground and ducking for her lips.

“No, we are not kissing again until you explain to me why you kept calling me Desert Rat.”

“Rey,” he whined.

“Now.” Ben sighed.

“You, um, are from Jakku, it’s basically a desert, and rats are cute.” Rey groaned.

“Ben, _mice_ are cute, not rats. You should really work on it.”

“Then how should I call you, S…” he looked at her narrowed eyes, “Sweetheart?” She pretended to ponder for a moment.

“I’m open to suggestions. Use your imagination.”

“Honey?” Rey hummed.

“Too sweet.”

“Precious?”

“Too pompous.”

“Kitten?” She considered it.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“Do I get to call you ‘Sir’?” Ben groaned.

“OK, here is the deal. You, me, my room, now.” Rey bit her lip.

“And why should I agree?” she asked playfully.

“It has a door, a lock and a bed.”

“Very tempting.”

“And it’s soundproof.”

“OK, let’s go,” she grabbed his hand. Apparently Ben had a different idea and scooped her into his arms. Rey shrieked.

“Bridal carry? Seriously?” He shot her a crooked grin.

“Need to practice.”

“For what?”

“You’ll see,” he promised her with a wink. Rey decided that with him she was _very_ interested to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next morning Poe chocks on his coffee when Ben starts calling Rey various disgustingly sweet names like ‘Honey Bunny’ or ‘Sweet Peaches’. Rey is not impressed. Leia is delighted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's POV and more Solo family goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be a one-shot but the response was absolutely mind-blowing. Giant thanks for everyone who loved this silly story. Here is the second part.

Ben Solo had never been a ladies’ man. Painfully shy and awkward as a child, he turned into a grumpy self-conscious teenager with limbs too long for his frame, so female attention was not something he experienced often. Later, when he’d finally grown into his ears and started hitting gym regularly, things finally changed. Despite not being a smooth talker like his father or cookie-cutter handsome like Poe, he suddenly was considered ‘unconventionally attractive’ (what does it even mean?) and ‘hot’. Nevertheless he was contented to keep things casual. Well, until Rey.

Rey Doe was not featured in his life plan. She was a happenstance, an aberration, and she was absolutely perfect. She was nothing like other girls he used to hang out with. Where they were styled and polished, Rey looked as if she donned the first thing that fell out of her wardrobe. They studied art history and marketing while she conquered mechanical engineering. While they shopped and had their nails done, Rey worked at garage and volunteered at local orphanage. She was different. Ben was intrigued.

They probably would have never met if not for Poe. When his fling with Finn turned serious they arranged a so-called ‘family meeting’. Ben was not in a slightest interested in a younger bratty girl which his best friend couldn’t stop talking about. Until he was. He knew his mistake the moment he saw her. Rey was scrunching her nose at someone’s joke and that was the cutest thing Ben had ever seen. But she wasn’t just beautiful, she was smart, resilient, brilliant, tenacious, self-assured and stubborn as hell on the top of that (she also reminded him a bit of his mom, but he preferred not to dwell on it). Rey was no one from nowhere, she came from nothing and yet she made herself something and all on her own which was absolutely mind-blowing. Ben proceeded to tell her exactly that, except that he never made it past ‘nothing’ part. Rey interrupted him only to inform about her exact thoughts concerning arrogant assholes and entitled pricks. Well, yeah, so much for smooth talk. Regardless, he was smitten.

At first Ben wasn’t bothered that every single their encounter ended in shouting matches. That was how relationship usually go, right? You scream, you fight, you kiss, you have amazing make-up sex (he even had some traumatic childhood memories to prove the point). Wrong. Rey had slapped him and kicked him and even tried to strangle, but she never attempted kissing, not even once. It took him only a year to start suspecting that ‘dim-witted idiot’ was not a pet name. Ben had a serious reality check where he had to confront the fact that the obvious signs of Rey’s attraction were actually something entirely else. Apparently, all this time the girl was not coming on to him, on the contrary, she did _not_ like him at all. It was devastating to learn that his feelings were entirely one-sided but what could he do. And if being around her required to be her nemesis… Well, this price Ben was willing to pay (besides he looked good in black anyway).

 

Turned out, around that time Rey had her own reality check and concluded that she was tired of their screaming matches, so she started to actively avoid fights and, as a result, him as well. That was worse than any slap she could give him. Ben took it so bad that _Poe_ of all people decided to give him some dating advice.

“Just talk to her, I don’t know, make her a compliment. I’m tired of looking at your sorry moping ass.”

“I’ve made her compliments, they didn’t work,” answered Ben petulantly. Poe rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, ‘You clean up nicely, Desert Rat’ is _so_ romantic. Can’t you do something normal people do? What are you going to get Rey for her birthday?” That was a tricky question. ‘Things normal people give girls they like’ was not something either of them had much experience with.

“No idea. A make-up kit? That’s a normal thing, right?” His friend pondered for a moment.

“You know, she is more screwdriver kit kind of a gal. I have no idea wether she has a favorite lipstick but she has a favorite wrench so…”

“Should I give her a wrench?” Poe huffed.

“No, dummy. Go with something safe: candy, flowers, that kind of staff.” Ben decided to follow the advice. In a hindsight he should have gone with chocolate (because, obviously, Rey and food), but no, he wanted his grand romantic gesture so he arrived to her doorstep with a giant bouquet of lilies. Who knew she was allergic?!

 

Ben was sure it was a cosmic sign and he would have abandoned his attempts to woo this girl but then he was approached by Finn, which surprised him to no end since the man was really protective of Rey.

“You should be more subtle,” coached him Poe’s boyfriend.

“I can do subtle,” agreed Ben gingerly. He tried really hard not to think that the only thing in common between ‘Solo’ and ‘subtle’ was letter S.

“Don’t spook her. Coax her out of her shell. Make her tea, give her cookies, offer her your help. Small sweet things. Don’t overdo it.” Finn was right. Probably. It could have worked for someone not Ben. As it was, he had broken Rey’s favorite cup while, somehow he managed to put starch instead of powdered sugar into his dough and, to add insult to the injury, accidentally dropped her most treasured cactus. To say she was pissed would have been a huge understatement. Both Ben and cactus survived, but only barely.

 

When a couple of weeks later he was cornered by Rose he decided that it was a cosmic retribution. The woman might be tiny but she was terrifying. To his endless amazement Rose _also_ wanted to know when he was going to make a move on Rey.

“Watching you two is like being stuck inside a a rom-com: at first it is funny but then it’s downright painful. I love Enemies To Lovers trope like any other girl but it has been way too long. Are you going to do something about it?”

“Like what, move to Australia?” The woman raised an eyebrow. Ben sighed. “Look, regardless of what I feel  nothing is gonna happen. Rey hates me. On the list of her favorite people I’m probably between Unkar Plutt and our current president, so don’t get your hopes too high.”

“That’s what they all say,” Rose huffed. “You are absolutely clueless. We are even considering closing you two in a supply room to make you talk but we are afraid that Rey will dismember you with a screwdriver and a dessert spoon. Actually you know what?” she asked with mischievous eyes. “Make her watch some applicable movie. May the tropes be with you.” It was a good idea. Well, that and no one in sane mind would say no to Rose.

 

For their next movie night he found something perfect. It had a female scavenger protagonist Rey could totally relate to, a male antihero with gorgeous hair (Ben might have projected a little), romantic tension, cosmic battles and laser swords _in space_. What was not to like? There was only one problem: Rey absolutely refused to recognize Kylo/Kira relationship. In hindsight, it shouldn’t have surprised him that much. Ben knew firsthand that poor girl wouldn’t know a romance even if it hit her straight in face. Still it didn’t deter him from enlightening her. Things went as expected. His little Sand Cat looked even more beautiful when she was pissed and he genuinely enjoyed every second of it until Poe dragged him out to get their food order. Curiously, Rey didn’t continue their ‘discussion’. Maybe it was only because fighting with mouth full of pizza was difficult. Maybe the movie did get to her after all, because she kept glancing at him furtively with the most puzzled facial expression he had ever seen. _Well, Sweetheart, that makes two of us._

 

They didn’t progress far after that but Rey’s animosity slightly abated. Ben had caught her several times looking at him as if he was a riddle she couldn’t figure out. It was weird since Ben has always been told that he had a very expressive face and that he was a shitty liar. Everything he thought could as well be written on his forehead. But not for Rey, apparently.

He could have probably worried more about it but then Poe popped the question and suddenly they had other things to think about. The phone call to Han and Leia went as well as expected. Leia awwed and cooed on speaker for half an hour until she demanded, “And bring Rey with you. I want to meet the girl everyone is talking about.”

“I didn’t realize we mention her that often,” mused Ben.

“Yeah, only in every second sentence,” snorted his father in the background.

“Oh, hush, you dummy,” immediately responded the woman.

“No, really, Poe mostly talks about Finn, right?” he looked at his friend for support. Poe shrugged.

“I think Han meant you.”

“What? Of course not.”

“Kid, it will never cease to amaze me how between Princess and I you ended up that oblivious,” quipped the man.

“What your father is trying to say is that we want to finally meet the woman that leaves our boy all hot and bothered,” insisted Leia.

“Mom!”

“OK, Honey, give Poe the phone, you are no fun.” Ben gladly conceded. He had zero desire to continue the conversation.

 

He waited the trip with a mixed feeling of dread and anticipation. On the one hand he really did _not_ want his parents to meet Rey. Their relationship was already strained and both Leia with her ‘I came, I saw, I matchmaked’ attitude and Han with his straightforward crude humor could potentially make it even worse. On the other hand, he really _wanted_ them to meet. More so, he wanted them to _like_ each other. Not that it mattered, because Rey was not his girlfriend, but still.

Ben woke up with his stomach in knots. He practically inhaled an unholy amount of coffee and volunteered to drive. Poe, bleary-eyed and yawning, agreed. This proved to be a mistake. A huge, giant, enormous mistake. Ben understood this the moment he was assaulted by Rey’s legs. Beautiful toned golden legs that could go on for days. The mere sight of them made his pants tight. And these legs were going to sit beside him on a four-hour long ride, because of course the lovebirds took the back seat. God, he was doomed. And then he lifted his eyes and finally got why the legs were assaulting him. Rey was wearing _a dress_. It was a lovely dark-green thing with, thank God for small mercies, modes neckline. The sight was shocking because she wore dresses, like, never. To top that, her hair was in loose waves and she’d done something to make her eyes pop. She looked delicious. Delectable. The ride promised to be a torture.

It took all his willpower to focus on the road. That’s how he missed how unnaturally quiet she was. Ben asked her that much. And then Rey said something that almost made him to turn the car around and go home.

“I had to skip breakfast. No big deal, I’m used to be hungry.” The way she said it made his blood boil. He wanted to find Plutt and cut him in half. He wanted to hold her and to take care of her and to promise her that she will never experience that again. Not as long as he lived. But Ben did nothing of that sort. It was not his place to do so.

What he did do was to silently plead Poe and Finn to help coax Rey into impromptu food stop and to buy her a proper meal she would enjoy. He made Finn to grab a bottle of water instead of the substance the store had audacity to call tea and then proceeded to buy half of their candy assortment. The look on her face was priceless. It gave him such a surge of male pride that Ben slipped. Not only he admitted that he knew her tastes, but also that he liked her. Well, technically he said he liked her talking but the quizzical look Rey gave him prompted him to feed her another sugar-induced treat just to distract her. Yes, he was a coward. No, he wasn’t ashamed of it. The rest of the trip they spent like that: Ben kept feeding her candy, Rey kept giving him those weird looks of hers.

 

He knew. He knew that it was going to be a disaster. He knew that his family would make fools of themselves. He knew that in their excitement they would weird Rey out. He did _not_ knew that his mother would call her ‘her future daughter-in-law’. It should have sent Rey screaming for the hills. It should have but it didn’t. She was truly amazing. His family was enamored with her. Even Chewie took immediate liking of her. Rey was a bit apprehensive of the dog (no one told her that the walking carpet was basically a giant puppy) but she also really liked animals so Ben quickly concocted a brilliant plan. When they sat down in the living room he cuddled with the mutt expecting Rey to join him. His mother had her claws in Finn and his father bonded with Poe so it was not like she had many options. She would cuddle Chewie and he would cuddle her or they could just cuddle each other, Chewie be damned. Ben was so engrossed into his daydream that he almost dropped from his seat when Rey approached Luke of all people. His uncle was a peculiar person. He existed _just_ on this side of Zen, wrote books on medieval masonry, studied eastern philosophy, practiced meditation, endorsed ecological production and probably wore flower crowns in his free time. Well, another example how Ben didn’t understand Rey at all.

After a couple of minutes he started to worry what they are talking about. He could only pray Luke wasn’t retelling that story when Solo-Skywalker clan went camping and child Ben woke up in the middle of the night only to find his uncle standing over him with a glowing toy lightsaber. He was scared shitless and accidentally collapsed the tent on them. Turned out, the idiot was trying to find his pen and paper and since he lost his torch he grabbed the next closest thing (“What? It’s glowing”). At his tender age of seven Ben was very sensitive child and he ended up having nightmares for years. So no, that’s not something you would tell a woman you are interested in. But for once luck was on his side. Probably. Luke might not be telling _that_ story but he still was saying something that made Rey’s brows furrow in confusion. She glanced on Chewie, – no, not on Chewie, on him, – with the same quizzical expression she sported so often lately. And Ben being himself immediately says something ‘smart’.

“Like what you see?” Rey scoffed and rolled her eyes but her pensive expression remained for the rest of the day. What was going on with her?

 

If Ben was confused with his previous encounters with his little Scavenger, he was positively gobsmacked when she assaulted him in the hall in the middle of the night. One moment he was returning to his room from a bath trip, the next he was pressed into the wall by absolutely _livid_ Rey. Ben had no idea what he did this time to piss her off in such spectacular fashion.

“Rey, what…” She jabbed his chest and it was a nice feeling because her hands on him always felt nice regardless of what they did. In fact, it only turned him on. Rey, though, was terrifying. Well, aroused and terrified was probably a natural state for Solo men when they deal with their women.

“Shut up and listen! I will ask you questions and you will answer only ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Understand?” she demanded. Even in her pajamas she looked like goddess. It was difficult to think properly when she was so tantalizingly close. But then she uttered words that made his brain short-circuit.

“Do you hate me?”

“What?! Rey, why would…” How could she think that? She couldn’t be serious.

“Yes or no?”

“No,” he answered firmly.

“Do you like me?”

“Yes,” he answered truthfully. Rey _had_ to know how he felt.

“Like me or _like me_ like me?” Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

“Yes.” Here, all said and done. He left his heart in her hands and now it was her turn to decide what to do with it. Ben expected to hear a lot of things, but the thing that left her mouth rendered him uttered befuddled.

“Do you seriously think that name-calling is a proper way to flirt?!” demanded Rey, her eyes ablaze with fury. “Because let me tell you that Desert Rat is not a proper endearment name and neither is Scavenger!” Was _that_ what she was going to talk about? “And if you really like me that much, you could have asked me for dinner or something, but no, you have to antagonize me every single moment, you asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Oh. _Oh._ It has never occurred to him that she might want them to have a dinner together. But if she thought about that could it mean that she _liked him back_? Ben looked, really looked at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and wide-blown pupils. Yes, _she felt it too_.

 “Why can’t you behave like a normal person? Are you getting off on it or are you just enjoying driving me nuts, you smug bastard?! Are you fucking smiling?!” She gave him a particularly hard jab. Ben caught her wrist with ease. Now was the perfect chance to explain her how he felt, to answer her questions, but instead of trying to find the right words he _showed_ her.

“You talk too much,” he growled darkly into her ear and within a second she was turned around, pressed against the wall and Ben devoured her. He half-expected her to push him or to slap him, instead she made surprised tiny noise that made his blood boil and wrapped her legs around him. God, she was perfect. Her fingers played with his hair gently scrapping his scalp and Ben was sure that at that very moment he died and went to heaven. And then some asshole dropped something behind them.

“What the hell?!” Ben turned to see Luke ‘Cockblocker’ Skywalker standing over a broken glass of water like a vengeful ghost that returned to harass the next generation of Solo men. “Get a room, you exhibitionists. I’m too old for this shit.” The man always knew how to make an entrance.

The moment the old grump disappeared from the view then burst out laughing. It was liberating, to stand in an empty hall in the middle of the night holding in his arms the woman he worshipped and to laugh his ass out. But then, of course, Rey wanted to talk. Letting her go was almost unbearable and Ben relented only because he kept crowding her against the wall.

“We are not kissing again until you explain to me why you kept calling me Desert Rat.” It was a relevant question. He could have answered it easily if only he could use his brain properly. Alas, it was as it was.

“You, um, are from Jakku, it’s basically a desert, and rats are cute.” Rey groaned.

“Ben, mice are cute, not rats. You should really work on it.” And he did. Or at least tried. When she allowed him to call her Kitten if she got to call him Sir, he was done for.

“OK, here is the deal. You, me, my room, now.” Rey bit her lip. Ben barely suppressed a groan. _He_ should be doing that.

“And why should I agree?” she asked playfully.

“It has a door, a lock and a bed.”

“Very tempting.” _Not as tempting as you._

“And it’s soundproof.”

“OK, let’s go.” Rey gave a cutest squeak when he scooped her into bridal carry.

“Seriously?” Of course he was serious. No way in hell he would let her walk barefoot over broken glass. And if this little demonstration inspired her into a Kylo/Kira roleplay, who was he to argue?

“Need to practice.”

“For what?”

“You’ll see,” he promised her with a wink. To his credit, he managed to open the door while still holding Rey, though just barely if her giggles were any indicator. Ben gently disposed her on his bed, quickly kissed her and then, as a responsible person he was, got out of his bedroom to clean mess his uncle left behind. He wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt, would he?

Luckily for him Rey was more amused than offended by his behavior. As soon as he returned she was all over him, dragging him into the bed and kissing the hell out of him. His fierce little sand cat turned out to be quite a bedroom kitten.

 

Ben slowly came back to conscience. He was warm and comfortable and surrounded by something soft and …alive? He felt someone snuggle deeper into his chest and hummed contentedly. And then something rubbed into his extremely sensitive private area. Again. And again. And again. With effort Ben opened one eye, another, then did a double take. In his arms he was holding the woman of his dreams. Naked. With her pert ass pressing right into his… Wrong thought, very wrong thought. It took him a couple of minutes to remember how exactly he ended up like that and then in a matter of seconds he went from confusion to radiant joy to enormous terror. What if she regret it? What if Rey think it was a mistake? It was difficult when she hated him, but if she reject him after this… Ben was not ready for that.

When he tried to disentangle himself from her, Rey started to stir.

“Mornin’,” she grumbled turning around and nuzzling into his chest. OK, she wasn’t pissed yet. Ben marginally relaxed.

“Morning, Sweetheart. Slept well?”

“U-hu, did you?” Rey yawned like a kitten, than placed a small kiss on his chin. His body went pliant under her hands.

“Yes.” Ben kissed her temple. She nuzzled into his neck.

“I don’t want to get up.”

“Me neither,” he agreed while Rey trailed kisses down his chest.

“Time is it?”

“Half past ten.” She jerked awake.

“Shit, shit, shit! We need to get dressed, like, now,” Rey squeaked while tugging on her pants. Ben blinked at her dumbly.

“It’s Sunday, we are not late anywhere.”

“Ben! Finn! Poe! Breakfast! Wedding!” she gesticulated madly with terrified look on her face.

“Rey, breeze. They are not getting married right now. I doubt they are even awake.” Her panicked expression softened slightly.

“I just don’t want to ruin the day.” Ben smiled at her.

“You won’t, I promise. Nothing can wake up Poe before noon on Sunday. Come here.” He tugged her into a kiss.

“Ben, I really need to get ready,” Rey pleaded after they parted.

“Shower with me. This way we’ll conserve water.” Rey snorted.

“As if. We both know that in that case we’ll not leave this room at all.”

“Do you mind?”

“Ben,” she sighed with exasperation.

“OK, sorry.” Rey gave him a smile and boldly opened the door of his bedroom. Ben’s eyes widened in shock.

“Wait! You are not going to check the hall?”

“No, should I?” she asked him defensively looking a little hurt. The sight of it filled him with hope.

“No, no, of course not. I don’t want to hide it.”

“It?” raised an eyebrow Rey. Ben squirmed.

“You know, it,” he waved his hand, somewhat unsure. Rey cocked her head.

“Yeah, me neither.” He grinned at her.

“Good.” She grinned back.

“Good. But today is about Finn and Poe, OK?”

“OK, Sweetheart.”  Rey gave him a quick peck on lips.

“Then get dressed. See you downstairs.”

 

Ben found his parents in the kitchen making coffee. They were already dressed, though his formidable mother sported fuzzy slippers with her nice pants.

“Morning.”

“Good morning, Ben. Did you sleep well?” asked Leia while Han grumbled something incoherent.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Did Rey slept well?” she pressed further. Ben felt his ears heat.

“I think so. She was pretty tired yesterday.”

“Because someone wore her out?” chuckled Han. His wife elbowed him in the ribs.

“How do you?...” the younger man asked with mortification.

“Oh, we’ve already spoken with Luke,” answered Leia lightly.

“And the walls are not as soundproof as you think,” winked her husband. “Your girlfriend is quite vocal. Oh, don’t be so shy, I’m proud of you. Good to know that you took after your old man after all.” If it had been possible to die from embarrassment, Ben would have done it then and there. As it was, he chose to hide behind a cup of coffee his mother offered him.

“Where is Luke?”

“In the garden, doing some hippie shit,” snorted Han.

“Meditating,” clarified Leia. “What do you think: spring or summer?” she asked her son.

“Excuse me?”

“For the wedding.” Ben narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Shouldn’t you ask Poe about it?”

“Ah, yes, of course. Probably spring.”

Han chuckled. “You are getting ahead of yourself, Princess.”

“Shut up, you dummy. Benny, you’ve never told us Rey’s last name.”

“You never asked. It’s Doe, though I fail to see why it is important,” he replied apprehensively.

“It’s not, she is going to change it soon anyway.”

“Mom!”

“What? I’m just saying that Rey Solo has a nice ring to it.” Ben groaned.

“You are impossible.”

“Kid is right, you know,” supported him Han.

“I just think strategically, unlike you,” scoffed Leia. “So, about rings.”

“I can’t believe we are having this discussion.”

“I found my mother’s engagement ring. The center piece is a sapphire. Rey’s favorite color is blue, right?”

“Mom, I’m not proposing to Rey with Padme’s ring,” resolute Ben.

“Seriously, Princess, we don’t want history to repeat itself.”

“It’s Breha’s, you morons. Padme was buried with hers,” retorted Leia.

“Thanks God,” both men proclaimed simultaneously.

“And if you are done being idiots, let’s get back to the topic. I assume you don’t want a huge party?”

“I suggest you elope,” winked his father.

“Benjamin Organa-Skywalker-Solo, don’t you dare! And you, half-witted imbecile!” screeched Leia. Han smirked.

“Now, now, Your Worshipfulness, it’s your family tradition. Your parents eloped, you eloped…”

“I did not!” she answered indignantly.

“You dragged me into a chapel in Vegas. Certainly that counts.”

“I was drunk! It is the biggest mistake in my life!”

“That’s not what you were telling me last night,” he grinned cockily.

“Listen here, you nerfherder…” Ben rolled his eyes.

“OK, Mom, Dad, I’m going to set the table. Or to feed Chewie. Whatever.”

“Wait, honey. We were trying to say that we really like Rey.”

“Yeah, so please, don’t fuck this up. The girl can tell a carburetor from an engine, she is a keeper.”

“Is that your idea of paternal advice, you old fool?” Leia jabbed her husband in chest.

“What, you have something better?”

“Ben, just be nice, OK? Women love sweet caring men,” offered his mother while giving Han a nasty glare.

“Yeah, something like that. Now go, Princess and I have some important matters to discuss.”

“You cocky bastard…”

Ben quickly made his way out having little desire to witness his parents making out in the kitchen. Either that or a murder. You never know.

 

Rey came downstairs just as he was finishing with plates. She was wearing a red sweater in exact same shade as his plaid shirt. For some reason their accidental color-coordination filled him with joy. Also the shade complimented her skin color making het look absolutely delicious (though when didn’t she?).

_Nice and sweet, Ben_ , reminded him inner voice which sounded suspiciously similar to his mother’s.

“You look beautiful, Sweetheart.” Rey blushed.

“Thank you. Do you need help?”

“If you take glasses, I’ll take the cutlery, Honey,” Ben offered planting a quick kiss on her forehead.

“On it.” He watched as she headed to the kitchen.

“Hello, Rey.”

“Morning, Kid,” greeted her his parents.

“Good morning.”

“Slept well?” asked Leia nonchalantly. Rey blushed.

“Yes, very.”

“Of course she did,” muttered Han under his breath. His wife shot him a warning glance.

“Rey, what do you want for breakfast?”

“I like anything,” the girl replied truthfully.

“Eggs and waffles it is,” resolute Leia. “Ben, you are mixing the dough, Han, you are on eggs. Where is Luke?” Everyone shrugged.

“Hey, Kid, Princess is looking for you,” shouted Han in the direction of open back door.

“I want you on a bacon duty,” added Leia, shouting as well.

“Leia, I’m a vegetarian,” followed high-volume reply.

“I don’t ask you to eat it, dummy.”

“Don’t cross the General, Kid.” Rey took the exchange with wide eyes. Ben sighed. Leave it to his family to make a lasting impression.

“Why is everyone shouting?” asked them sleepy Finn between yawns.

“They are making breakfast,” clarified his equally sleepy fiancé. “Morning.”

“Morning to you too,” greeted them Leia. “Oh, here you are,” she waved to her brother.

 “Family look?” quipped Luke side-eyeing Ben and Rey.

“Sorry, we didn’t know that everyone was already out of their pajamas,” answered Finn sleepily.

“Sure you didn’t. At least someone got some sleep,” muttered the man glancing at his nephew. Poe blinked at them confusedly. Han snorted.

“Rey, how do you want your bacon?” asked Leia ignoring the interaction. Ben found his opening. _Remember, Solo, nice, sweet, caring._

“Extra crisp. Right, Sugar Buns?” Beside him Poe chocked on his coffee. The rest stared at him as if he’d grown up a second head. Leia smiled encouraginly, clearly pleased.

“Right,” croaked Rey. Ben noticed with pleasure that her cheeks acquired nice blush. Finally he learned how to treat his girl right.

Wanting to totally nail it down he added, “Go sit down, Sweet Peaches, the food will be ready in a couple of minutes.” Ben prided himself with her very flushed face. Finn eyed him with suspicion.

His family took their time to settle down. While Han and Luke finished their tasks under their Princess’ watchful eye, Ben served the waffles.

“Maple syrup for Dad, honey for Mom, plain for Uncle, peanut butter for you, lovebirds, and Chocolate chip for Honeypot,” he flashed Rey a smile. For some reason she looked as if she going to be sick. Ben started to worry. “You OK, Cupcake?”

“Yes, just peachy,” she answered through gritted teeth.

“If you say so.” Weird. Did his parents made her uncomfortable?

The table descended into prolonged silence punctuated only by enthusiastic chewing. Leia was the first to break it. “So, boys, orange and white?”

“Yes, we thought it would work well with autumn wedding,” answered Finn.

“And Rey will be your best woman?”

“Yep. She can totally pull out orange, right, Peanut?”

“Our Honey Bunny will make the most delicious pumpkin,” quipped Ben earning himself a glare. Odd. What did he do wrong this time?

“Wouldn’t you like to taste it,” muttered Luke. His sister discretely elbowed him in ribs. Poe glanced at them with suspicion.

“Have you already set a date?” questioned Han.

“We were thinking about late September, we want an outdoors wedding. Wouldn’t want to freeze our guests.”

“Yeah, we all know that Sweet Cheeks here is think-blooded,” interjected Ben. _Good move, Solo, show her that you care._

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” pondered Han. “Someone is going to warm her up.” His wife hit him under the table. Rey’s face flamed bright red.

“I have a feeling I’m missing something,” said Finn with furrow.

“You are not alone in this, babe,” admitted Poe.

“At least someone remembers they are not alone,” chimed in Luke. Han snorted. Leia sent them a death glare. Rey looked as if she is going to suffer a heat stroke.

“You OK, Sugarplum?” asked Ben with worry. She turned to him abruptly.

“Listen here, you Nutcracker!” Her further speech was interrupted by Finn zeroing in on her neck.

“Is that a hickey?” Rey paled.

“What?” she squeaked.

“The thing on your neck. How did you get it?” Poe snorted.

“Babe, I know for sure that you know _how_. The right question would be ‘who’ or ‘when’. So, Rey, care to share?”

“I… I…” The Solo-Skywalker family eyed them with polite interest.

“Peanut, you didn’t have it yesterday. When did you find the time to hook up?” Poor girl went through all shades of red. Ben cleared his throat. Finn turned to him with wide eyes.

“No way!”

“About damn time!” announced Poe. “Babe, you owe me twenty.”

“You bet on as?!” The men shrugged.

“What? It’s not illegal.”

“It’s all quite entertaining, but let me clarify: are you two dating?” interjected Leia.

“Yes,” answered Ben.

“No,” simultaneously responded Rey.

“Excuse me?!” he rounded on her.

“It’s not like you asked me out or anything!”

“Seriously? You really think that? Even after I said that I don’t want to hide it?” asked Ben with no small amount of hurt.

“That’s exactly that! ‘It’! What does it even mean? Am I your friend with benefit? A one-night stand? A cuddle-buddy? A girlfriend? You didn’t say anything!” she snapped.

“I thought it was implied!”

 “Well, contrary to the popular belief I can’t read minds!” The room became very silent. Rey with horror took in the rest of the family looking at her with wide eyes. “Oh God, I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t worry, Kid, this table had seen worse,” chuckled Han.

“As long as no one tries to cut anyone’s hand, we are fine,” added Luke.

“Besides, Skywalker family drama is quite entertaining when you are not the main participant,” finished Leia. “But back to the matter in hand.” Ben felt as if all his air left his lungs. _This_. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He should have known better. Rey never felt the same. She was perfection, and he was, well…

“Excuse me, I shouldn’t have assumed anything,” he mumbled with eyes downcast.

“Ben,” she called gently.

“I should have known that it was a one-time thing.” It hurt saying it out loud.

“Ben,” this time her voice sound as if she was on the edge of tears. Shit. Now he was making her even more uncomfortable.

“I should probably go,” he said quietly. His father cleared his throat.

“OK, kids, let me get this straight. You two are not dating?”

“No.”

“Would you like to?” Ben laughed self-deprecatingly.

“Does it matter?”

“Ben, would you like to date Rey?”

“It is no longer relevant.”

“Rey, would you like to date Ben?”

“Yes,” she responded with conviction. Ben jerked his head.

“What? You don’t have to say this just to please my parents.”

“I want to,” Rey maintained stubbornly.

“Yeah?” He felt himself grinning at her dopily, all hurt forgotten.

“Perfect!” announced Han. “Does Wednesday works for you?”

“Yes,” the both answered.

“Ben, pick Rey up at seven.”

“For what?”

“Figure that out on your own. I can’t do all the work for you.” He assessed the young couple. “All settled? Now, please, pass the salt.”

“Han!” chastised him Leia.

“What? Skywalker family drama makes me hungry.”

“I second that,” chimed in Luke.

 

“We need to talk,” announced Rey as soon as they hid behind the kitchen counter. No good news usually follow the phrase.

“Please, don’t break up with me,” he pleaded. His girlfriend scoffed.

“Ben, don’t be ridiculous. We have been dating for, like, fifteen minutes. Of course, I’m not breaking up with you.” He sighed in relief.

“Thank God. Than what do you want to talk about, Sweet Pea?” Rey zeroed in on him.

“That. Could you, please, stop it?”

“Stop what?” Ben asked confusedly.

“ _That_. The obnoxious pet-naming. It drives me nuts.”

“But, Sweetheart, I’m only being nice to you. Like proper boyfriend.” She rolled her eyes.

“Ben, you are trying to give me sugar coma.” Oh. _Oh._ Good job, Solo.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“It’s OK,” she smiled at him, “just stop calling me all this fancy stuff. I’m OK with Sweetheart, Kitten…”

“In private,” he clarified.

“And maybe Scavenger for a change. But don’t expect me to call you Supreme Leader.”

“In public,” quipped Ben. Rey considered him for a moment.

“In public. But no Honey Bunnies and Care Bears.”

“Agreed.”

“That was the first thing. The second is that I want this relationship to work.”

“Me too,” he said sincerely. Rey looked at him pointedly.

“Healthy relationship requires healthy communication.” Ben blinked.

“OK.”

“And we both suck at it,” pointed out his girlfriend. He blushed.

“Sorry, it’s inherited.” Rey smiled.

“That’s why, please, if you have a feeling that you are going to say some dumb shit which will make me want to strangle you, just kiss me, OK? You are better at kissing than at talking. Let’s skip the fight and go straight to the fun part.” How? How could she be any more perfect?

“God, marry me.” Rey froze.

“Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Don’t you dare, Solo!”

“Rey, what?..”

“I’m not marrying you! We have been dating only for less than twenty minutes.”

“That was a joke!” She scoffed

“I know your jokes! You go from 0 to 200 in two seconds. Next thing I know you are going ring shopping.” Ben desperately and unsuccessfully tried to keep a straight face. Of course Rey noticed. “Oh please, no.”

“That’s not what you think, I swear! It’s just my mom…”

“Your mom?!”

“Look, she likes to meddle, but that doesn’t mean anything. We are moving at your pace, OK?” he raised his hands in pacifying gesture.

“OK. But I’m not marrying you today.” Ben nodded.

“Fine.”

“Or tomorrow, or in the nearest future.”

“OK.”

“And if I choose to marry you, I’d probably like to propose myself.” He smiled.

“I can live with that.”

“And no grand-ass frou-frou wedding.”

“We can elope.” Rey beamed at him.

“I knew there is a reason I like you.”

“Oh? Good to know,” he grinned. “Rey, can I, um, can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know, can you?” she asked with a cheeky smile. Ben groaned. The minx was going to be the death of him. Just as he captured her lips in a kiss he heard Luke clearing his throat behind them. The man had the worst timing.

“Here you are,” announced his uncle, completely unfazed by the situation. “I’m going to give you an important relationship advice. _Always_ use protection, kids.” Ben closed his eyes in exasperation.

“And if you don’t, name a girl Padme,” shouted his mother from the dining room.

“But don’t name a boy Anakin. We don’t need another sick fuck in this family,” quipped his father.

“Han!” chastised him Poe.

“Of course he won’t, dummy, he’ll name him Bail,” chaimed in Leia.

“I want to be a godfather,” they heard Poe.

“Hey, me too. Peanut, I’m going to be their favorite uncle,” announced Finn.

“Do you want to walk Chewie?” whispered Rey into Ben’s chest.

“I think Dad has already walked him,” he answered confusedly. Rey looked him dead in the eye.

“Ben, we need to walk Chewie. Outside of this house. As far away as possible.” Oh, right. What a brilliant girl he managed to get.

“We do. Mom, Dad, we are going out.”

“Don’t take the Falcon. We don’t want history to repeat itself.”

“Oh, shut up, you idiot. I want grandkids.” With an eyeroll Ben offered Rey a hand.

“Join me? Please.” She beamed at him and took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone thinks that Leia doesn't pay enough attention to Poe, don't worry. She has already provided him and Finn with several detailed wedding plans (including guest placement), pros and cons of adoption and surrogate mother, names for their future kids and which Uni they should attend. Mama Leia is good at multitasking.


End file.
